


An Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah

by Lady_Lanfear



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Medieval Fantasy - Fandom, Robin hobb, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Aes Sedai, Brandon Sanderson, F/M, Magic, Robert Jordan, Robin Hobb - Freeform, aiel, bond, grey’s anatomy - Freeform, one power, saidar, wheel of time - Freeform, wot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lanfear/pseuds/Lady_Lanfear
Summary: A spear maiden wedded to the spears turned an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. Join Crystall on her journey to learn more about herself and why she believes the Yellow Ajah is the most full filling Ajah for her.
Kudos: 1





	1. Wedded to the Spear

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing WoT fanfics as a part of #WeavesoftheWheel community, got my love and fire for writing reignited so here I am.
> 
> I hope you enjoy journeying with Crystall as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> I in no way claim to be a WoT expert. I’m writing for fun plus ESL so please do expect some errors.

Sitting cross-legged at the outskirts of Tar Valon....candle light from the lamp stretched out far enough to warm her. This lamp Crystall got from a wetlander backing out of playing a game of Maiden’s kiss with her. He was the one approaching her for the game. Wetlanders intrigued her so.

With soft green grass beneath her, she let her mind wander back to her time in the Waste.

Growing up amongst the people of the Taardad clan, she knew her path was to join the Far Dareis Mai, to train as one, fight as one and die as one. When her time finally came, she trained hard and stayed true to Ji’e’toh. Even after the Last Battle, wars never ceased. For hundreds of years, generations after generations of Aiel had practiced and mastered sword dancing art and she too strove at it. Life was simple and good.

How did she wind up at the White Tower? Why did she think it was ever good to leave her people behind and come to the Wetland?

In those dreams, she was never at the same place though she was always in a wetlander dress with a shawl. Some times, she would wear the shawl like her shoufa...over her head so it shadowed her face. Was she afraid her spear sisters would recognize her in wetlander clothes? Or was she hoping she was merely wearing her shoufa? And that symbol was always there...floating...following her.

After she turned 20, the dreams got darker. She would find injured Aiel, near-dead Aiel scattered on battle fields with crows circling above. In her darkest dreams, those bodies were her spear sisters or her clan chief.

The dark dreams bothered her and she dreaded sleep. She took the matter up with one of her clan Wise Ones. She was given some herbs that would make her sleep dreamless. The Wise One sat down with her...looked into her eyes and said that she sensed no sparks in her. She went on to tell her not to take those bad dreams too hard and that they had no meanings. The nameless herbs never cured her. Dark dreams continued for many moon turns....till one day she could take it no more.

Returning her gaze to the White Tower, no point in yearning for the past nor her lost path. She was here and she would get her answers.


	2. The Paper Town- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystall’s fist adventure after joining the Yellow Ajah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please find Crystall’s adapting to Wetlanders way, learning to become an Aes Sedai and other events on Instagram at Crystall_Sedai.

Behind Crystall the Gateway wobbled and dissipated. She was standing at the edge of a hill. Before her vast green woods spread out as far as the eyes can see. Tall trees and green grass she came to appreciate. The sun was setting, already half hidden behind mountain range. And there it was, a narrow winding path leading to a small town. ⠀

This night she would forget status and deference. With that thought in mind, she flipped her yellow shawl to hide the Aes Sedai symbol and fastened it loosely around her waist. The Great Serpent ring and the Healing ring were put in a cord around her neck, dangling low near her heart.⠀

The place looked the same as it was five years ago. A small town in the middle of the thick forests. A handful of unpolished one storey wooden houses lined both sides of the main street. Her destination was one of the few taverns the ghostly town had to offer. The place stood as beaten down as ever and haunted. But that was what attracted her years ago. She still found it as enchanting. A few tables were occupied, Crystall made way to her favorite corner and sat herself at the small table with her back to the walls.⠀

Two beer mugs and a bowl of baked potato topped with sour cream were put in front of her. “I see I am well remembered."  
“A year longer and you might not be.” The man sat down opposite to her, toying with his beer mug not drinking ... yet.  
"The Paper Town, why though? Why now?" Last time she was here, it was a nameless tavern in a nameless, sunless town.

The man’s long raven hair had been pulled back into a pony tail, revealing light green eyes, peculiar and taunting. "You know what a Paper Town is?” at a shake of her head, he continued  
“A Paper Town is a fake town marked on a map. The town doesn’t actually exist. It is like this town, people come and go.”  
His voice was sad and accusing.  
“Your turn now, five years and not one letter.” The man hid his eyes behind his beer mug but sharp pain tinged his voice. 

Crystall reached out a hand and put it over his, she had become soft ... but she had learnt now that actions spoke louder than words. “I am free now. I will be here for as long as you need me. And. I will tell you everything.” Now he turned his hand palm up and intertwined his fingers with hers. This was a good sign. Crystall took a sip of her beer and continued  
“By the light, I longed to write letters. But I knew that a letter back from you would undo everything, I was weak.” now her voice shook, she underestimated what emotions this reunion would wring from her. But the man knew her too damn well, under all her guises. Before her tears would come falling, he led her through a corridor to the back of the tavern.

Five years ago on her way to Tar Valon, she made a stop here ... and stayed for a month. It was Crystall’s first trip to the Westlands and a solo trip at that. Weary from her travel, she stopped at the tavern for meat and mead. Here she was introduced to the luxury of a hot bath, a cozy library and ... Sestican Trell.⠀  
⠀  
Sestican Trell, a few years older than her, been helping his family run the tavern & the inn his entire life. He has a small library stocked with interesting books he collected, philosophy, history, fantasy and even cook books. The man taught Crystall Wetlanders scribing method and introduced her to an alternative life she did not know she would miss. A life free of violence, burdens, deference and status.⠀  
⠀  
In one corner of his bedroom, her pallet stood frozen in time. Time could not touch the Paper Town...the back end of forever.⠀  
“The night is young. I want to see your people. Thank them for water and shades.”⠀  
Sestican froze midstep, he looked down at the floor. A few minutes had passed, slowly he turned to her⠀  
“Mom passed away a year ago and ... dad ... he has not been the same since.” ⠀  
“He took her death harder than Sint and I. He ... some times ... he doesn’t seem to know who we are.”⠀  
Two long strides took her to Sestican Trell, Crystall took his hands and led him to the window nook. ⠀  
“Sit down now, I’m so so sorry. I’m sorry I let you face all these alone. I’m sorry your mother passed, she was the only motherly figure I had ever known.”⠀  
Crystall didn’t realize her eyes were streaming salty tears now. Wiping her tears with his thumbs, he tried to soothe her⠀  
“It’s alright Crys, you could not have known. I hold nothing against you. Your presence here might help stir dad’s memory. Plus, Sint misses you.”⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
There on the window nook they sat and talked and shred tears together. Crystall told him of the past 5 years, her dark dreams in the Three Fold land, her time at the White Tower and how she could channel.⠀  
“I am an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. By the light, I may be able to help your father.”⠀  
⠀  
At dawn, Sestican’s younger sister - Sintara Trell came knocking, she had heard from the tavern maids of Crystall’s arrival. It was a sad sweet reunion all over again, same as it was with Sestican. The two siblings and Crystall had created such a tight bond that even time apart could not harm it. The three of them the headed to Brashen Trell’s bed chamber.⠀  
⠀  
The sight of the old man saddened her. Brashen Trell was strong, fatherly and too friendly for his own goods. Now he half sat half lied in bed, gazing into spaces, helpless....⠀  
“Dad, do you remember Crystall? The Aiel maiden that stayed with us five years ago? Your favourite Aiel?”⠀  
Brashen Trell turned his head at his son’s voice. But. There was no recognition in his eyes, he did not remember her. And. he confirmed that by slowly shaking his head then continued to stare out into nothingness.⠀  
“This is one of his bad days. On his good days, he will get out of bed, goes about his business and he remembers almost everything.”⠀  
“Bad day might benefit us all. I can assess and understand the symptoms. Let me try. AND. By the light, do not interrupt me, do not talk to me unless I talk to you first. It may take hours.”⠀  
⠀  
And hours it took... Crystall kneeled beside Brashen’s bed, held the man’s hands in hers and embraced the sweetness that was Saidar. First she Delved him. Physically there were ache and soreness but nothing out of ordinary for a man of his age. Crystall now focused on his mind. There was something - something that did not belong, she prodded at it, feeling it from all angles. It felt like a flimsy barricade of some sort, the thing seemed to move and waver at her prods. Crystall wove another thread of air, carefully intertwined it with her Spirit thread, then prodded at the thin wall again, this time it wobbled more. Wiping sweat off her forehead, Crystall applied another thread of Spirit. Now that the three threads were braided together, Crystall pushed at the slime wall. The thing shook and the top part of it somewhat dissipated. Knowing her own limit, she let go of Saidar and slid down to the floor.⠀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name credit to the Author Robin Hobb


	3. The Paper Town- Part 2

Sestican had been kneeling beside her all these hours. His arms reached for her just in time. He put a glass of water to her lips, then slowly helped her to one of the chair and sat down next to her. ⠀  
“Your father made a wall in his mind, to block out the pain of losing your mother. But the wall blocks some of his memories too.” gulping down more water, she continued ⠀  
“Lucky for us, the wall is flimsy. I took down a part of it. But I have no strength left in me now. Let us try again tomorrow.”⠀  
While Crystall was explaining, Sintara was kneeling beside her father’s bed and feeding him warm broth. Beaming up at them both, she muttered⠀  
“He looks much better now. Thank you Crys.” ⠀  
“By the light, I must rest now. I will see you both at dinner.”⠀

Since Crystall could touch the source, she had never drained herself like this nor had she tried to draw on more than she could hold- not once. She was glad she knew when to stop. At dinner, Sintara was overly happy with Crystall’s work, the young woman babbled how well her father was after Crystall’s miracle. Brashen Trell remembered almost everything now. He did not leave his bed room though - not yet. But he talked fondly to his children. Crystall felt that her five years training and learning at the White Tower did not come to naught. She was proud of her the training she received and what her Ajah stood for. It taught her the privilege to give the gift of life. Tomorrow, she would bring down the wall.⠀  
⠀  
As dawn broke, Crystall tried again with Sestican and Sintara Trell at her side. Opened herself to Saidar, she began by weaving two threads of Spirits, then she added two threads of Air, knitted it one by one to the strong ropes. Four threads were all she could handle, she retook yesterday’s step, prodding the rope at the wall. This time with stronger rope, she prodded harder.....the wall shook....and cracked. Abruptly Crystall pulled back the rope and thrashed with every ounce of energy she had left. The cracked wall shattered, shards and pieces floated then dissipated. ⠀

On the edge of unconsciousness, peering up from her heavy lidded eyes, Crystall felt more than saw that she was carried away in Sestican’s arms, his light green eyes shaded with worry and weariness.⠀

It was one of those dreams again. Crystall almost forgot what it felt like. By the light, she knew it in her heart she was not in the Tel’aran’rhiod but she was walking in a place with those ambient lights. These were like the foretelling dreams she had back in the Three-fold land. Someone was watching her, she could not see them. But she felt eyes on her, she was naked save for a silver neckwear around her neck. Crystall never liked wearing things around her neck, she hated the choking feeling when the thing caught on one side. This one was thick and cold to the touch, she could not take it off. Something - some force was moving - flowing - inside the silvery thing. Suddenly, she could not breathe, a thousand needles pricked at her from nowhere and everywhere. Scratching vainly at her neck, blood dripping, it would not come off. Air was beginning to thin around her...consciousness was slipping away from her....then total darkness swallowed her.⠀⠀  
⠀  
Crystall’s eyes flickered to Brashen Trell beside her bed - Sestican’s bed. He was smiling fondly at her, gratitude shone brightly among other emotions in those green eyes. To her utmost shock, Crystall had laid unconscious for two days. No wonder she seemed forever stuck in her dark dreams, being tortured. It was a probably a side effect for almost draining herself. In her unconsciousness, the Trells all took a turn to sit with her, feeding her broth. After savouring Brashen’s best dish ‘The All Stars Steaks and Stew’, she had a long heart to heart talk with the Trells ... whatever heart-to-heart meant. While she was out, the family talked things out. The unfortunate incident seemed to have brought them closer. They were tight before but the death of Althea Trell left holes in each of them.⠀

Crystall had been away from the White Tower for weeks now, it was time to go back to duty. On her last night at the Paper Town, the Trells threw a farewell party for her. Crystall drank, danced with all the Trells and drank again. After, Brashen retired to bed, Sintara caught Crystall’s hand and pulled her to a quiet corner. ⠀  
“I have read books and heard the tales about Aes Sedai. Would you Bond Sest?”⠀  
That was out of the blue and unexpected. Crystall composed her face, radiating Aes Sedai calmness.⠀  
“By the light, Sintara, you do not know what you are asking. The so-called Bond is not a play thing. The person would feel pain, weariness and every unfortunate emotion from the one on another end of the Bond. Worse of all are Torture and Death.” ⠀  
“I want to share every emotion with you Crys. I want to feel everything you feel. For better and for worse, in health or sickness, I want you to Bond me.” Sestican stepped out of shadow confirming his sister’s request.⠀  
“Must I beat sense into you? There are more ties to the Bond than just sharing emotion. There are —-“ ⠀  
“Please Crys, I swear on my mother’s death, the Bond is my heart’s true desire. I would never ask anything of you again.” That was not fair, how dare the man swore on Althea Trell’s passing!⠀  
⠀  
Sestican and Sintara kept on begging her.⠀  
And by the light, Crystall gave in to the two siblings just like that. Truth be told, her heart yearned to have Sestican Trell on her mind too. She would not have to worry about the Trells again. Wherever she went, he would always be with her.⠀

Crystall opened herself to Saidar, wove intricate threads of Spirit above Sestican and herself. The threads floated around the two of them for a time, then it disappeared.⠀  
“It is done.”⠀  
At the back of her mind, Crystall could feel a lump of emotions that was Sestican Trell. She realized he could feel her in his mind too for he grabbed a beer mug for her.⠀  
“Thirsty?” laughing loudly he continued ⠀  
“I love having you in my head Crys.” the man shamelessly grinned at her and Sintara⠀  
“So now Sest can call you through the Bond?”⠀  
“I do not know the full capacity of the Bond yet.”⠀  
“We’ll figure it out together.” “And Crys....don’t your dare severe the Bond - not without my consent!”⠀

On her last night at the Paper Town, Crystall told Sestican of Alastiar Cook. She did not know what her relationship with Sestican was but now that they were Bonded, he had the right to know. Crystall and Alastair Cook had been Pillow Friends for over four years. And Sestican Trell ... what were her feelings for him?⠀

Crystall did not want to think just now. By the light, once back at the White Tower, she needed to sort things out with Alastair Cook. Oh well, the Dragon himself was in love with three women. Crystall could be in love with three individuals too ... right? Before her head explored from overthinking, Crystall closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.⠀

When noon broke, Crystall said her farewell to everyone...the Trells, the maids and the workers she had known since her first visit. The Trells walked her to a storage hut at the back of their house. They cleared one corner for her Gateway. The Travelling Ground at the Paper Town for Crystall alone. Crystall was touched, now she could come visit often.⠀

There were only the three of them now at the hut. Sintara Trell hugged her tight and handed her something wrapped in cloth. “A farewell gift from me, I made it my self....thank you for saving dad Crys” Sintara hugged her tight and left the hut⠀  
Now there was only Sestican with empty hands.⠀  
“Here is my gift for you.”⠀  
Sestican took Crystall’s hand and placed it above his left chest ... his heart.⠀  
“I want you to feel it here too.”⠀  
By the light, Crystall did not grasp what the man wanted her to feel. Abruptly, Sestican’s other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her in. He lowered his head to press his lips on hers. From beneath her hand, Crystall could feel Sestican’s heart palpitations. In her head, she sensed a whirlwind of emotions from him ... joy ... hesitation ... lust?! Crystall broke off the kiss hoping Sestican did not sense her emotions. But it was too late for the man was grinning like a maniac.⠀  
“Now I know I can compete with Alastiar Cook.”⠀  
Crystall could feel her face heated. Hastily, she wove herself a small Gateway to the White Tower then wove another thread of air to punch the man in his gut.⠀  
“That’s for kissing me without my permission.” Crystall jumped through the portal then turned to watch it dissipated with Sestican Trell.⠀


	4. A Worthy Gift

Once inside the wall of the White Tower, Crystall strode frantically while trying to keep her Aes Sedai calmness. She needed to put Sintara’s gift in her chamber then she would find Alastiar Cook.⠀  
⠀  
In her chamber, Crystall laid down in her favourite corner with piles of cushions and pillows, she unwrapped the gift from Sintara Trell. A dress, not too formal but it would do at any ball. Crystall knew Sintara was interested in drawing and sewing but this was hard work and determination. Sint knew well that Crystall owned none of the ball gowns. The design and colouring were perfect for her, not to stand out in any crowd but it would compliment Crystall’s fire hair. ⠀  
⠀  
Laying down at her favourite Aiel corner, Crystall found an unfamiliar object underneath the pillow piles, a sealed envelope and a paper box. The letter and the box both were Warded. So they were from one of her Sisters or Brothers. On the back of the envelope, there was a riddle “Speak Friend And Enter”. And so Crystall spoke aloud the word ‘Friend’ ... nothing happened, she could not crack the dried wax. Crystall tried to yank the lid of the box but it would not yield. She signed heavily and squinted her eyes at the riddle on the envelope. By the light, there was a small drawing of a wooden bat, so small that any other pair of eyes would have missed it. Crystall smiled and giggled, the damnable man was jesting with her.⠀  
⠀  
“Pillow Friend” Crystall shouted in triumphant ⠀  
⠀  
‘CLICK’ ... the paper box’s lid bounced open....⠀

…………………………………………….  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
Without looking at what’s inside the box, Crystall cracked the waxed envelope and read the letter.⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
—————————⠀  
⠀  
Dearest Aiel,⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
I was raised a day after you. I looked for you but found you gone. I waited days to no avial. Aiel ... I hate that I have to say this in a letter. On the back of this letter is a location, if you ever wish to visit. Open a Gateway and I will be there on the other side.⠀⠀  
⠀  
I have mentioned my father’s yard and estate many times to you. You thought I was boasting but everything is true. In my Novice and Accepted days, as you may recall I studied and read a lot about history and politics. Now that I’m an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah. I must attend my father and help him rule.⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
I left you a gift, a family heirloom. A pair of the Great Serpent Earrings. They work only on female channelers and Saidar, they are of no use to me. I leave them with you for safe-keeping.⠀  
⠀⠀  
It breaks me to say this - but I must end our Pillow-friendship here and now. Long-distance Pillow-friendship never works. Know this ... You will always have a place in the deepest part of my heart. ⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
xoxo⠀⠀  
Fare you well Aiel...⠀⠀  
Your one true Pillow Friend⠀⠀  
Alastair Cook the Gray⠀⠀  
——————————⠀  
⠀

Crystall read the letter thrice. By the light, she regretted not getting to part with him in person. Alastia Cook had been her one and only friend throughout her Novice and Accepted days. The man had taught her many tremendous things. She would visit him one day and play that sport he loved so much with him -the Cricket.⠀⠀

In the box, a pair of silver earrings more beautiful than any jewellery she had ever laid eyes on. Shiny and Inviting, there was also a small note of how the Angreal worked.⠀⠀

“Great Serpent Earrings allow one who wears them to draw more of the One Power than they normally could. The earrings only work on female channelers and Saidar. Wearing two earrings at the same time allow channelers to draw on more of the One Power comparing to wearing a single earring.”⠀⠀


	5. Withywoods- Part 1

Alastiar Cook, she needed to see him in person for the angreal earrings. At the Travelling ground, Crystall opened a Gateway imprinting Alatair Cook's current where about in her mind … Withywoods. The vertical light expanded to show fields of Silver grass and grass flowers in varying shades of white and gold dotted the walking path. Alastiar Cook's manor stood in the middle of the fields with tall pine trees guarding the back of the manor. Just like the drawing he left her. Crystall strolled leisurely, taking her time … enjoying the floral breeze along the path. Wooden lounges scattered on the front porch and tea tables with ash trays. ⠀

A few minutes after the doorbell rang, a middle-aged man, grey streaks tinged half his hair opened the door for her. One polite glance at her, recognition flared in his eyes, the man smiled and gestured for her to come in. "Long have we expected you lady Spearsong". So Alastiar Cook remembered her Alias. Some jest they made on one drunken night during their Novice days ... when he found out Crystall did not have a surname.⠀

Crystall was led through the main hall way, some picture frames caught her eyes. Judging from the silver hair and the dated clothing style, that would be his grandmother, perhaps the first owner of the Serpent earrings angreal Crystall was wearing. The man knocked on one the large doors and introduced her "Lady Spearsong has arrived" at a come in command, the opened the door for Crystall and followed her in.⠀  
⠀  
Lighter colored walls compared to the darker shades on the outside of the manor and the hallway together with tall glass windows allowing in the sun and the silver grass fields gave the room vibrant and lively vibes. To one corner of the room, the writing board occupied the whole wall, a teak wood table was strategically placed in front of the writing wall and two out of the eight seats were occupied. Alastair Cook standing near the writing board was smiling at her.⠀  
"You took your time coming to me Aiel." he then strode to her and welcomed her with an embrace. Crystall hugged him back, she did not realize how much she had missed the man. Sestican Trell raised a questioning eyebrow at her through the Bond. ⠀  
⠀  
Alastiar Cook then introduced her to three others in the room, his father Graham, his mother Stephanie and the butler Carson. They all knew her, as apparently, Alastair Cook had mentioned her to them many times and to her embarrassment, they all saw Crystall's little walk in the silver grass field. Stephanie, his mother gave Crystall a warm smile and invited her to sit at the table with them. ⠀  
"The earrings suit you very well, they were a hand-me down on Graham's side. The One Power lineage is strong in his family." As some Brown Aes Sedai had believed, the One Power could be congenial. ⠀  
"By the light, thank you ... Mr. and Mrs. Cook for allowing me to err- borrow them. They are like the extra charger for the One Power. I could do triple the work with the earrings on." ⠀  
⠀  
To Crystall’s sorrow, she learned that Carson's mother passed away a few years ago from cancer. Withywoods was a small village, they lacked healthcare facility and apart from Alastair Cook, no other could touch the One Power. Crystall proposed that she could teach Alastiar Cook to weave a large Gateway so that their people could visit the Tar Valon hospital and receive treatments. But they knew too well that the Gateway would work only with Alastair Cook's present. A healthcare facility was a necessity. It would serve for Withywoods townsfolk, travelers and folks from nearby towns.⠀

That night Crystall dined with the whole family where she learned about the Cook heritage and Withywoods. Alastair Cook was the sole heir of his family. By the light, a lot was riding on his shoulders, the family legacy, the town and now the healthcare dispensary. ⠀  
⠀  
After dinner, the family moved to one of the manor's sitting rooms. Crystall was enjoying a change of scenario and the special taste of local dark cocoa when Alastair Cook guided her to another corner of the room. A velvet divan sat against the wall large enough to sit three people comfortably. As Crystall sat down, Alastair started playing his clarinet. By the light, Crystall remembered the tune too well. His favorite tune and perhaps the only tune he could play. He then eyed a wooden box on the window stand next to the divan, inside sat a wooden flute, its coloring and carved leaf vines matched with Alastair's clarinet. Crystall picked the flute up and joined in on the tune 'Morning Mood'. Back at the Tower, Alastair had his clarinet with him and on starless cold nights he would play this tune. Crystall learned to play the flute with him. 'Morning Mood' was the only tune she knew well. Into the night, Stephanie taught Crystall to some other soothing tunes. The flute belonged to Stephanie and the clarinet to Graham. That night as Crystall was easing into sleep, the tunes were still playing in her mind ... her lullaby. ⠀  
⠀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name credits to Alastair Cook and his family and the author Robin Hobb.


	6. Withywoods- Part 2

On the morning, Crystall accompanied the Cooks to Withywoods. At the heart of the town, the Cooks had acquired a medium-sized newer building that would serve as their healthcare facility. Crystall was introduced to a number of non-channelers doctors and nurses that would work there once. They were willing to work for free in exchange for food and accommodation. The treatments would be free of charges but patients could make donations to help fuel the dispensary. ⠀  
⠀  
As a Yellow Aes Sedai with passion for Healing, Crystall stayed at the doctors and nurses' accommodation to help out at the dispensary. Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan, they both had worked with patients for more than ten years tending cuts and broken bones. Derek had a special interest in the human brain whereas Mark’s specialty was the structure and functions of bones. Crystall volunteered to work as a Delver, assessing and detecting patients. What she did with Brashen Trell had ignited a fire in her. Mental illness would always be challenging for non-channeler doctors. She knew that with the One Power, she could reach inside the patients' mind and work miracle in there. Crystall decided to dedicate most of her time and strength on the illness of the mind.⠀

The first few days had been simple enough. Scratches and bruises and broken bones. By the light, this was a good pace, the townsfolk were learning to trust not just Crystall but Derek and Mark too. Crystall knew the White Tower was her first priority, she could not be here till the end of time ... sooner or later she would need to leave all injuries in the hands of the good doctors and their knowledge of herbs, ointments and surgery.⠀  
⠀  
A few weeks had gone by before the real challenge arrived. An unconscious man well past his middle years was brought in by his son. Before Delving the old man, Crystall learned that he had been having severe headache for years now. The headache started off as throbbing here and there. Then in the last year, it got worse. Sometimes flashes of blindness came with severe headaches. That morning the flash blindness hit him again ... only this time, he collapsed, went unconscious and did not get up. With the earrings on her, Crystall opened herself to the melodiousness of the Source and began to Delve him. She went straight to his head - fumbling softly ... there she found something. ⠀  
⠀  
"If the tumor does not hurt the patient nor does it grow. We could leave it there as removing it might cause collateral damages or severe damages to the brain. The brain is the human body's most mysterious organ...." Derek's lecture resounded in her mind. By the light, Crystall knew she could remove the tumor with Spirit and Air -her strongest affinities but she could not risk damaging the man's nerve system. Weaving a thread of Spirit to ward off severe headache, Crystall released Saidar. She then l took both the unconsciousness man and his son to Derek's Brain room.   
⠀  
There Crystall sat listening to Derek and Mark discussed the tumor. Judging from the symptoms, the tumor had to be removed. Crystall brought Alastair in from his duty out of town through her Gateway. They came to an agreement to remove the tumour by the One Power and Derek’s expertise.⠀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name credits to Grey’s Anatomy


	7. Withywoods- Part 3

Crystall and Alastair spent the rest of that afternoon learning to link. On their first attempt, Crystall was almost knocked over from the source when she touched Saidin through Alastair. Touching Saidar was sweet and inviting but touching Saidin was like clinging to a broken surfing board in the stormy sea ... trying to stay afloat. She was glad for Alastair's present. And glad that she learned to touch Saidin through him. She would not trust that any other male channelers would be as gentle. The angreal earrings she wore definitely did their parts. They both practiced for hours and still there was more of the One Power to draw on. In the end, Crystall and Alastair were able to link as soon as they both touched the Source. Crystall let Alastair guided the flows, he was more precise than her. And for a one man - one woman link, Alastair must lead the flow, he would be the one cutting the tumor. ⠀  
.⠀  
In the evening and throughout half of the night, Crystall and Alastair stayed with Derek in the kitchen, cutting/scalpeling animals’ brain .. brain of brain. By the light, they were lucky the pantry was full of brain stocks. First, Derek taught them to do it with scalpels. Once Alastair and Crystall were precise to Derek's standard. They began to operate with the One Power. On the chopping board, Air was the only affinity they needed. But they both knew that once inside a man's brain, their strength in Spirit would come in handy too.⠀  
⠀  
On the next day in the afternoon ... in the operation room, Crystall and Alastair linked. They had agreed that Alastair leading their small circle, would first locate the tumour as Crystall had directed him. Using Spirit and Air, Alastair would then unroot it from the man's brain. After that the tumour would be dissolved with five affinities. Linked ... he was strong. And. By the light, they had practiced hundreds of times. Sweat broke off on both their faces but they worked through tiredness. Crystall drew every ounce of the One Power from her angreal earrings, feeding them to Alastair through the link. Alastair floated inside the man's brain as he wove Spirit and Air to detach the tumor. Then as they had decided together, Alastair wove all five affinities of the One Power ... all from different directions, the five threads struck at the tumor, eroding it. Then the Fire thread engulfed and swallowed the tumor whole. Alastair prodded at where the tumor was, ensuring there were no internal bleeding nor tumor residual left. Satisfying with their work, he signalled to Crystall ... to unlink and release the Source.⠀

After a couple of hours, the man came to consciousness. And. To their relief, he seemed fine. His son was overjoyed with gratitude. Derek took over authority and asked he'd like to keep the old man on watch for a couple of days.⠀

On days with fewer patients, Crystall would stay in Derek's brain room. She was fascinated with brain as a functioning organ and that most of the time the works of brain were related to illness of the mind.⠀  
⠀  
But Crystall had spent over a month here already. She needed to check in at the White Tower. She said farewell to Derek and Mark, made a pinky promise with them to come back soon ... whatever pinky promise meant? And - the hardest farewell of all ... the Cooks. The whole family walked her to the back of the manor for her Gateway.  
⠀  
Crystall dropped a farewell curtsy to Graham, Stephanie and Carson. She came to know them well and respected the love and duty they had for the Withywoods and the townsfolk. Alastair Cook hugged her tightly and spoke into her hair “Aiel ... thank you for coming here and helped settling the dispensary. We both worked so hard, we rarely had time to talk.” “ Now that I can make my own Gateway, I will visit you too. And drag you here if I must - Flinstone’s style.” whatever Flintstone’s style meant? He then wove a Gateway for her and there she left Withywoods ...⠀


	8. Lesson on Bonding

A visit to her Bonded man was far overdue. This time Crystall knew better so she packed for a month. So many things to catch up with the Trells. Crystall would sit with Sestican Trell and learn the Bond with him. She would learn how to muffle it on both sides. If things should go awry for her, Crystall would not wish Sestican to share her pain or worse her torturement. Having the a’dam around her neck was frightful enough in the dream. 

Sestican must have sensed her through the Bond for he appeared at the back door of the house right when Crystall left the store room. And. to her own surprise, she ran to meet him halfway. Crystall did not care that the Trells would not treat her as Aes Sedai as she let Sestican lift her like he would a child.   
“Stop embarrassing me Trell. I am an Aes Sedai and an Aiel.” the man did not take her rebuke to heart as he grinned stupidly at her.  
“The Bond tells me otherwise, you did not feel embarrassed. Can Aes Sedai lie after all?”  
Crystall blushed scarlet, she did not lie. She was embarrassed yet the Bond betrayed the joy she felt at seeing Sestican and being whirled around like a doll. 

That evening … Crystall caught up with the Trells, she told them of the Withywoods dispensary and the miracle she did with Alastair Cook. Likewise, she got to listen and bestow advice for some of the Trells problems. As she was going to be staying with them for at least a month. Crystall offered she would provide Healing to all who needed it.   
“Once I leave, if anyone needs Healing badly. Would you let me know through the Bond? And wherever I am, I will come.” The Paper town was in the middle of nowhere. At least with her Bond, she could come and transport the injuries to either the Tar Valon hospital or the Withywoods dispensary. Even if Crystall could not save the whole world, she would at least attempt to save these two towns.   
“And tomorrow we must work on the Bond.”

Next day at dawn, Crystall found herself near a lake with Sestican Trell alone.  
“The Mystic lake, this is where all of us learn to swim Crys.” “What do you say we test the Bond and I teach you to swim at the same time? Killing two birds with one stone?’  
Having spent many years in the Westlands, Crystall had become familiar with water. River and Lake she could do with. But sea and ocean with waves and unknown creatures … Now she would not say no to a chance to learn to swim … ticking one weakness off of her small list.  
“How do you propose we do that?” dipping her finger in the water, Crystall could feel chills running up her arm.  
“I will go in. You should feel the chills through our Bond. Try to muffle it?”

And ... the man did not have the courtesy to tell her he would go skinny dipping. Crystall was thankful for her Aes Sedai calmness, she did not stop blinking or avert her eyes. But the Bond betrayed her again. The damnable man could probably feel her throbbing heart through the Bond for he flaunted like he was on a runway. She had seen naked Aiel in the sweat tents for twenty years! Nakedness meant nothing to her. Human anatomy was her ground. Why her heart throbbed so … she did not know. 

Crystall concentrated on the Bond. Opening herself to Saidar, she channeled Spirit and cloaked it around the Bond. When Sestican went into the chilly river, Crystall could not feel it, she could not feel the change in his body temperature through the Bond. This meant ... she could mask the Bond with Spirit. But … Sestican as a non-channeler could not cloak the Bond by himself. She would have to try muting it from her end too.  
“Have you tried? Did it work?” at a nod from Crystall, Sestican continued “Join me then?”

Striped down to her smallcloth, Crystall dragged her feet to the water edge near Sestican. This part she would try without the One Power. With that thought, Crystall released the Source and slowly eased herself into the lake. By the light, the water was chilliler than she had imagined. Trying to feed the cold into the void, she edged closer to Sestican. Luckily, this part of the lake was not that steep, the water came up to about her shoulders.   
“Crys … are you sure you’re up for this? The Bond is vibrating ice.”   
“I’m fine, just teach me to swim! Quick!”  
Sestican showed her how he learned to swim. First was to learn to float in the water. Crystall tried and learned till she could float on both her back and her stomach. Though she did prefer floating on her back. The breathing underwater exercise turned out simpler than she had expected. Cystall was grateful for the breathing exercise the Mistress of Novices had taught her years ago. By the end of that session, she could somewhat swim, not perfect but at least she would not drown in any lake.

“Drowned puppy is what we call it.” Sestican put a name to her swimming form. Not a graceful name but it would do. Once they were both out of the lake, Crystall wove fine Air and Water threads to dry their clothes. She then wove Spirit cloaking herself from the Bond.   
“Sest … would you close your eyes for a bit?” Sestican did as she instructed … grinning as he did so. The man probably had some dirty thought in his mind.  
“Try to focus on the Bond, I will tell you when you can open your eyes.”  
With that Crystall wove a Gateway to the Three-fold land. She went for a couple of minutes. When she came back, Sestican was looking frantically from place to place.  
“Why are your eyes not closed? Tell me what you felt through the Bond.” If the Spirit weave worked, Sestican would not have felt the change in her body temperature and her geographical whereabouts.  
“I felt nothing through the Bond, it went mute. But I felt the Gateway opening that’s why I opened my eyes ..to look for you.”  
Smiling with satisfaction Crytall handed Sestican a sag full of Zemai.   
“The cloaking Bond exercise was a success. Tonight, we will make Oosquai to celebrate.”


	9. The Paper Town- Part 4

Turned out Oosquai was not everyone’s favourite … soft-tonged Wetlanders they were - their loss. First Oosquai in years, Crystall forgot her Aes Sedai self again as she drowned herself in the double-distilled brandy ... she had to be carried to her pallet by Sestican.

Since words had been out that Crystall was giving free Healing, the tavern had been packed. The Trells set out a corner in one of the smaller rooms for Crystall to work with. It was a small small town with probably less than a handful hundred residents. But almost everyone flooded in. Ancient injuries .. fresh injuries, Crystall was once again grateful for her angreal earrings and ter’angreal bracelet. The privilege to provide Devling and Healing to folks from all walks allowed her to learn more of various types of injuries, common types of pains from particular works. To her despair, some old injuries and scars could not be Healed. The One Power provided miracles but it could not revive dead tissue and dead bones. 

Weeks had passed and all had been well till one of those testing times came for her again. This time … she did not have Alastair Cook to lend his strength nor Derek and Mark for their expertise. A little girl in a woolen dress came running to the tavern. Her aged grandmother went into a series of fits, her mother sent the girl here to get Crystall. This was one of those times, Crystall could not maintain her Aes Sedai calmness. Hoping it was not too late, Crystal took the girl to her house, a couple of blocks from the Paper Town. 

When Crystall arrived, some clean ragged roll was put in the old woman’s mouth. She was shaking hysterically on the floor. Crystall kneeled on the floor and immediately Delved the old woman. For severe headache and shaking symptoms, Crystall went straight to the brain there she felt a lump- another brain tumour. Hoping to stop the shaking she wove a Spirit sheet to wrap the lump, the grandmother went still and unconscious. Crystall instinctively checked and to her relief, she felt heartbeats. The lump she found was larger than the one Alastair removed. Crystall did not have the expertise to do this alone. She could bring Alastair and Derek here to help her. That would take less than ten minutes. 

The mother of the girl had confirmed Crystall’s theory that this had been happening for many years. The tumour that size must have been living in the old woman’s brain for a long time … deep rooted and would be hard to remove. She suggested the Withywoods dispensary and the Tar Valon hospital through Gateways. The woman happily agreed but as Crystall was about to weave a Gateway, the grandmother went into another fit, this time she was coughing out a lot of blood.  
“The shaking has come and gone since last night. But this is the first time she is coughing blood. Aes Sedai … please … help her???” the woman knelt down and begged Crystall  
“I can't do this alone … I am not experienced enough ...I-” Crystall shook a little too. By the light, she knew she could not do this … but with all that blood, the unconscious woman did not have much time left … now or it would be too late.  
“If I try this now, I am not promising that I can bring your mother back. And … if I do, she may not be the same. Do I have your permission to remove the lump from your mother’s brain?”  
“Y---Yes Aes Sedai, please make these all stop. Please please…????”  
“Please help grandma, lady Aes Sedai … please????”  
Both the woman and her young girl went to the floor begging and crying.

Crystall drew the One Power from her earrings … activating the bracelet ter’angreal, she wove a thread of Spirit and Air … finer and stronger than any she had ever created. Prodding at where the lump was connected to the brain, despair rose in her. The tumour grew and connected with an area of the brain that removing the whole lump would definitely damage the woman’s brain. But … Crystall could not leave the tumour there, the blood cough indicated that the granny’s time was running out. Crystall made a decision to remove the whole lump. Drawing the One Power from her angreal earrings, Crystall retook every step Alastair took … Spirit and Air to remove the lump, five affinities and fire to dispose of the tumour.   
The last of Saidar winked out of her and Crystall collapsed right next to the unconscious lady. 

Opening her eyes to the sight of the familiar ceiling ... she saw Sestican on her pallet. She must have been out for a couple of days again. Her memory slowly came back to her.  
“Sest … how’s the old woman? The one I Healed?”  
The man suddenly averted his eyes, he was looking anywhere but at her.  
“How are you feeling? You’ve been unconscious for four days … breathing raggedly. We were afraid of losing you.”   
His eyes eventually came back to her, full of worry and sadness.  
“I’m a little tired and light headed, nothing your father’s broth could not fix. Now tell me of the old lady that I healed! Is she recovering?”

Silence …. awkward quietness that even Sestican’s shallow breathing sounded loud and out of place.

“The grandmother did not make it. She stopped breathing right when you collapsed.”

………………………………..

Looking down at her trembling hands … trying to make sense of it all. This meant that she had killed someone, an innocent soul died because of her, her use of Saidar. Crystall remembered clearly why she joined the Yellow Ajah. To make things better, to mend, to heal …. 

To have ended someone’s life because of her naivety, her inexperience … her incompetence. Crystall felt something shattered inside her. Something broke, pieces flying everywhere, falling and floating … uncontained. 

She did not realize Sestican had been holding her, patting her head, his soothing voice sounded far off. Crystall could only feel his worry through the Bond. That added a heavy weight to her own sorrow. She try to muffle the Bond, reaching for Saidar, threads of Spirit and air would help.

But there was no Saidar for her. Opening herself to the One Power the way she usually did … she could not feel the sweetness of it all. 

Saidar had abandoned her …. gone with the dead … murdered grandmother.


End file.
